You Can't Have Him
by Darkflower123
Summary: Jack frost has always been know for snowballs and fun times, But what about the darker side of winter? What if Manny revived two bodies from the lake on that winter day? Someone who is obsessed with Jack to the point where she'll kill anyone in her way.( Because every Fandom needs a good Yandere)
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._

A boy blindly ran through the forest, using his arm to brush away branches that were in his path. It was the dead of the night and yet the boy ran.

His white hair was dirt-streaked and his blue eyes were filled with non-relinquished tears. He was only about fourteen, yet he seem to carry the world on his shoulders.

His bare feet continue to run, the brown cape being torn up at a particular bush.

The boy finally stopped when the forest ended and joined the banks of a frozen-over lake.

"Why?" The boy meekly asked, staring at the surface of the lake. He slowly raised his head to stare at the moon.

"WHY!?" He screamed at the moon.

"YOU PUT ME HERE!" He screamed again.

Suddenly, his voice softened. "The least you can do,"

"is tell me why." He broke in to a sobbing mess, punching the surface of the lake.

"No one ever see's me, and I've tried everything." He sniffed before rolling in to a ball, shaking heavily.

The shaking soon stopped at the boy fell in to another nightmare.

* * *

_"Why?" A little boy stared up at the shadow. His brown hair was matted with blood from the unmoving man lying a few feet away._

_"They were trying to take you away." The shadow sniffed, it's voice sounding like a little girl._

_"You killed papa!" The little boy yelled, tears coursing down his face._

_"They were going to lock me away and take you away from me!" The little girl screamed, The form shaking._

_Then it suddenly relaxed. The shadow kneeled down next to the crying boy._

_"It's okay. Don't cry, I'll protect you. I love you. I'm sorry I made you cry. You know I hate doing this, but I have to protect you. I can't do that if they take you away. I'll stay here forever and forever and forever..." The little girl broke out in to a fit of maniacal giggles._

_The little boy stiffened when she hugged him._

_"Jacqueline, your my sister, I can't hate you." The boy patted her back._

_"Really?" The shadow pulled away to look at her brother's face._

_"Yes, But what about Pippa and Mama? Are they okay?" The boy asked._

_"Those skumbags deserver to die," Jacqueline growled, but she brightened up again. "I won't hurt them like I did to papa if you promise me one thing."_

_"What?" The little boy wiped away the tears on his face. Jacqueline gently pulled his hands away and did it instead._

_"Promise me you'll love me forever and forever, not even death to us part." She giggled innocently._

_"I promise." He held out his pinkie to her._

_"I love you Jack."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Now," The girl moved away from her brother. "Help me hide Papa. It's our little secret."_

_"Okay." He giggled as well and moved to help his sister..._

* * *

The boy sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the lake.

"Just a dream, Jack." He rubbed his eyes. "Just a dream."

Unknowingly to him, behind a tree someone watched him with eager eyes. Her white hair was swept up in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes differ from Jack.

They were filled with insanity.

"You remember our promise, Jack? Of course you don't, Manny erased your memories so I couldn't approach you. But if he thinks I'm giving up that easily he doesn't know me at all." She talked to herself.

"I love you so much, Jack. I'll do anything to protect you. No one but me can have you." She held her hand out to Jack before pulling it back.

"Now," She turned around to stare at the warm glow of the village.

"No one hurts Jack without facing me." She growled. Snow around her began to gather in her hand. The wind began to whip around her.

"**NO ONE."**

Within a matter of minutes everyone in the village was snowed in, unable to go and get help. Roof's collapse, killing the family inside. People starved to death. Other's froze.

Not a soul survived to see the light of dawn.


	2. The Meeting

The ally had not yet been touched by the light of dawn. A boy hiding in the shadows raised his head and peaked around the corner.

_Good._ The albino thought to himself. He crept out of the ally, eyes cautiously looking for a unseen enemy. Once the boy was satisfied he let the long stick that resembled a shepherds crook balance on his shoulders.

The sunlight broke through the clouds, casting hope with it's warm ray. The boy watched in fascination as the beautiful frost began to melt.

A old woman who was squinting at the sun glanced sadly at the frost.

"I remember you!" The boy shouted happily. "Your the girl who's brother drowned at the lake, right?" The woman didn't answer his question and continued to stare out at the horizon.

"I miss you Jack." She muttered to herself, her hands nervously rubbing together.

The teen gave a sad smile before reaching out to her.

Her form turned white as his arm passed right through her.

"Oh." Jack pulled his arm back, staring at his arm like it moved on it's own. "I forgot about that..."

The old woman was oblivious as she passed through Jack to continue her morning routine. He gasp as the pain of not being believe in pulsed strongly.

He stared in sorrow at the retreating figure of the old lady.

"Bye Pippa!" He called, waving his arm in case she might turn around and _actually _see him.

Jack settled down as Pippa passed around the town hall and continued to watch people passing through.

"Hello Jack." A voice called from behind him. He whirled around, staff at bay.

The voice came again, soft this time. "I missed you."

A girl stepped out of the shadows, bystanders would say that they were looking at a mirror. The faces were almost exactly alike, except for the minor gender flaws. Both eyes were blue, except the girl's were a little darker. Her white hair was pulled in to a messy bun/ponytail. They both wore blue hoodie's, the only different aspect in their clothing is that the boy wore pants and the girl wore shorts. In the girl's hand was a axe made out of ice.

_"J_acqueline," Jack growled, backing a couple of steps away. "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you anymore."

Jacqueline eyes narrowed dangerously. "No you didn't. Someone told you to say it, your lying. You love me."

"No," Jack shook his head. "I don't."

Jacqueline stared in shock at him, then her eyes widen considerably. "That Old hag told you that didn't she!?" She spat at the ground, her fists clutched.

"NO!" Jack yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Jacqueline smiled hugely. "Yeah, someone is corrupting Jackie, must kill that witch. Pippa was it?" She muttered to herself.

"Please.." He begged. "I'll do anything, but leave Pippa alone!"

That caught Jacqueline's attention. "Anything?" She stared at him with eyes filled with a crazed look.

"Yes!" He plead.

"Ruffle my hair." She commanded,

"Why?" Jack asked. Of all things, she would ask for that?

"Just do it." She growled.

Jack quickly followed her orders, his hand tenderly touching her white locks. After about a second later, he messed up her white curls.

Jacqueline giggled and smiled hugely at the taller boy. "I love you..." She muttered, grabbing his hand.

"Uh..." Jack stuttered " I...um Love you...too?"

The girls' smile was dazzling as she flew up in to the air, whooping with glee.

"I'll see you soon Jackie!" She smiled sweetly before flying into the sky.

That was the first of several occurrences that drove Jack, and herself, to the edge.

* * *

**Hello Mortal! I feel so pumped, the other day I was surfing the web, and then I was like, PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Sweet-Strawberry-09: She would probably kill them or go insane believing "their stealing Jack from her." Thank you anyway!**

**NerdyLittleCray: I know right!**

**Xion5: Who doesn't love intense disturbing things? Truthfully, I have no idea what's going to happen next.**

**NoOneSpecial: I based her off of Yuno, I mean, Yuno is awesome! (I dig Yanderes)**

**Taranodongirl1: Point Taken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the Yandere character :D **


	3. Boomerang meets Jack

_Dam Frostbite!_

Bunny growled to himself as he ran across the Canadian wilderness. It was night, winter, and below zero equaled a very unhappy Pooka.

Why was he chosen as a Guardian of childhood!? Who was he talking about? Jack. Bloody. Frost.

All the boy did was cause storms and kill life. Even as much as Bunny hated Winter, it was essential season. It killed the weak and made room for the strong. Didn't mean he had to like it.

He had been tracking the frost child for four days now, not getting a single hint where he could have hidden himself.

The sandman had tried the exact same thing about a century ago, but it was almost impossible. The boy went from place to place on the wind, never long enough for someone to catch him.

Jack was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse, but he would win in the end.

Bunny glanced up from his thoughts to realize he was in Burgess.

Well, that was fast.

He glanced around, seeing no order was ruined and was about to head off before a loud whoop came from the sky.

Bunny flickered his eyes, watching the sky.

There it went again.

The Pooka shifted to all fours and slowly edged around the gas station.

A albino boy was smiling and laughing to himself as he drew frost patterns in to the sidewalk that would no doubt melt by morning.

Bunny edged forward to see he was playing a game of hopscotch.

"One, Two, Three!" He laughed to himself as he nimbly danced on the ground. Bunny was felt with a rush of Hope and that _feeling_. That show of childhood innocence.

"Four, Five, Six!" He yelled again. _No_, Bunny shook his head. He had to do this. If he just let the boy finish his game and fly off he wouldn't see the boy till next Christmas!

"Seven, Eight, Nine,-"

"Ten."

Jack whirled around and Bunny got a view of the overwhelming sense of fear that clouded hid blue eyes before the boomerang connected with his head.

* * *

**I already wrote the next two chapters! I'm on a roll! **

**I'm awesome and y'all know it: That's the point Girl! (I deeply apologize if your a guy)**

**NoOneSpecial: It will be awesome! (Yuno is my role model for Jacqueline, got to go re-watch some Mirai Nikki)**

**Guest: But of course!**

**Trishyia: UNITE TROOPS!**

**NerdyLittleCray: I thought this was already established XD**

**Xion5: Hmm, How should I prove Xion5 and make her the definition **


	4. I love you

_I'm scared, It's dark. HELP!_

Bunny stared at the unmoving body of the child. Maybe he was a little harsh..

He remembered that he forced a bloodcurdling scream out of the child right before he crumpled to the ground, his eyes closed at the force of the impact.

_But, _Bunny thought. This was Jack Frost! Bringer of cold and death and eternal sleep.

But one thought made him cringed.

He had hurt a child. A Three-hundred year old child, but still a child.

* * *

The girl smiled to herself. Today had been a good day.

She caused an avalanche, she got rid of (she didn't kill, killing would upset Jack, and she couldn't have that would she?) some stupid spirits, and she talked to Jack!

Of course he ran away before she could get a word in, but she got to touch him. Touch him!

She had touched him before, but he was so beautiful that she could never get enough of it.

The white hired girl floated in air for a couple of seconds with a far away look in her eyes before snapping back to focus.

Jack, Where's Jack!?

The girl touched the quartz hanging from her neck; feeling for that connection that she placed on his staff several centuries before.

He was still in town.

She relaxed slightly. Maybe she would pay him a visit...

The albino followed the light that the mineral gave off, her mind still on Jack. The purple trail stopped abruptly and veered of in to an empty alleyway. She narrowed her eyes.

The girl decided against her better judgment to follow the trail. She smiled slightly at the sight of a slightly melted game of hopscotch. Her Jack was precious. He was perfect.

Her blue eyes narrowed when the trail ended, but their was still no sigh of Jack.

Only a spring flower remained.

The slightly off blue eyes dilated at a rabid speed as they took on a crazed look. Her hands raked against the skull, pulling at the dirty white streaks. She fell to her knees, her hand clutched the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"All these year," She muttered " Never once losing sight of him. Not once." Her hands released the tight grip on her hand and began to furiously pound at the ground.

"YOU TOOK HIM!" She shouted, her head raised to stare at the white disk in the night sky."YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU SEE TRUE LOVE AND YOU TRY TO TEAR IT APART!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

She screamed. Children retreated to their parents beds against the wave of cold and pure _agony_. After a few minutes she stopped.

"But where?" She asked softly to the air. She glanced at the spring flower.

With a tender brush of the hand, she softly stroked it. Then her face contorted to utter rage as the once tender hand, clutched the flower painfully hard. Freezing the entire flower solid.

"The Guardians." She hissed, watching as the wind brushed the flower petals out of her hands...

Her face turned gleefully happy as the wind comforted her.

"I'll get you back Jack." She declared. "I love you so much, and I'll wait for eternity for you to see your feelings. I Love you I love you I love youIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouiloveyou." She giggled manically.

"I'm coming, _Jack."_

* * *

**_God is she insane!_**

**_Xion5: I have no life..._**

**_Taranodongirl1: She's not that scary...Is she?_**

**_NoOneSpecial: Your wish is my command *wiggles eyebrows*_**

**_SayianPrincess: No one can ever capture quite right on how innocent Jack is._**

**_1 with the pen: Don't be so surprised... I warned you. (Creepy piano music plays in background)_**

**_NeryLittleCray: Bunny: That's mean, Darkflower, she's being mean to me! Me: Get used to it, you have a lot of haters._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of the Guardians but if I did I would rule the world._**


	5. Chains and Whips

He was floating, drifting in to a land where nothing resides. Nothing at all, just white. Nothing to tell the difference where the land met the sky.

Jack glanced down on his floating body. Sure he could fly, but this was nothing like the comforting curl of the wind.

He blinked his eyes. Last thing he remembered was playing hopscotch. It always made him feel this emotion that he feels whenever he see's certain things. Believe humans call it nostalgia...

That Kangaroo!

His eyes flashed open at full attention. He remembered seeing that strange creature before an slaughter of a headache.

Light flooded in to that strange place as the world started going back in to focus.

Grunts were above, some strange language was thrown over his head like he wasn't there.

Where was he?

He groped around for his staff, feeling for sense of comfort.

Where was it!?

He could lie around like this, but he had to get to his staff. His only sense of comfort for three hundred years against _her._

Where was Jacquelyn? She was going to kill that Kangaroo if she found out he was missing. Even if he didn't know his captors he felt a stab of sympathy for them. No one had to go through that for him.

But what could he do? His limbs still felt heavy and the light that shone through his eyelids sent shards of pain in to his skull

But he had to do something!

With a groan, Jack opened his eyes.

* * *

Tooth momentarily touched the ground before launching herself at the newly arrived Jack and Bunny.

"Is he okay? Is he injured? Did Bunny hurt him? Is his teeth really as white as freshly fallen snow?" She sent out rapid fire questions. North raised a hand to stop her.

" . No. I really lost track of what the point of the question is." North let out a hefty laugh at the confused look on Sandy's face.

"Just 'ad to knock the bloody ankle-biter out or he would have run." Bunny butted in.

"Are you sure? I saw some blood stains of the hoodie he was wearing." Tooth fretted.

North laughed harder."Just some old battle wounds, nothing to worry about my old friend!"

"Phil!" The yet turned around "Go do a check up on the boy, and possibly wash his clothes." He called out.

Phil grunted and nodded before heading to the infirmity.

"Now," North settled down. "Let's discuss what to do about Pitch, shall we?" The rest nodded their heads and took a seat on the red couches.

"What I would like to know," Bunny interjected."Is why Manny chose Jack as a guardian."

Tooth shook her head. "He must have done something to be created as a spirit in the first place. Maybe he keeps kids from overheating?" She suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

Sandy flashed his sand above his head agreeing with Tooth's statement.

They all sat in silence for what seem like hours before Phil walked back inside and handed Tooth a chart. She was appointed as Jack's medical authority, a system they had used for centuries.

"Hmm." Tooth hummed to himself, Eyes widening as her eyes scanned the paper.

Sandy flashed a sigh of someone reading a book, then speaking.

"O-okay." She spoke shakily. Her hands trembling.

"Jack was found with many bruises all over his torso and thighs. He has burn marks on his arm most likely caused by a lighter. Their were also heavy bruising around the wrist and ankles, indicating some kind of bonds." She looked up from the page, her eyes wide. " Most likely chains." She whispered.

Both North and Bunny felt a strong urge of guilt and Tooth felt undeniable Greif. But Sandy felt something different. Many years ago he attempted to track this boy down but the closest he got was the sound of someone laughing manically before he was thrown back from a sudden blizzard. Like someone had wanted Sandy to stay away.

The golden man told his story to his counterparts who watched in wide fascination.

"Maybe someone is abusing Jack and doesn't want us to find out? North volunteered.

"Wait," Tooth quietly spoke. "I'm not done."

"Lacerations on his back. Cuts on his wrist and a round burn on his forehead indicate signs of suicide. His drugs levels were off the roofs and their was scarring on his stomach. He's missing his left kidney." She choked slightly before continuing.

"One of his ankles and wrist are broken and the ligament in his leg is pulled. Their are cigarettes burns from his neck to the base of his spine. Scratches on his feet and hands. Blood under fingernails means he scratching at something. Traces of concrete could mean he was trapped somewhere, like a cage..." Tears were free falling down her face. Her constant fluttering stopped at and she briefly touched the floor again.

"Worst part is..."

"STOP!"

The guardian's whirled around to see a disheveled Jack in the doorway. He was shirtless and was leaning heavily on his staff.

Sandy gasped. North and Bunny froze. And Tooth only cried even harder.

On his chest were an engraving, scabbed over and blood still leaking.

_PROPERTY_

_"_She's going to kill you all. Jacqueline is going to kill you!" He shouted. He wobbled slightly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't update last night, but when I was writing, their was a cricket in my room. So I fled and hoped my cat's killed it the next morning.**

**Xion5: Thank you my dear!**

**Nora Frost '1 with the pen: Got to love Yanderes**

**NerdyLittleCray: Who do you ship with Jack? I pretty much ship everyone with everyone.**

**Tarnodongirl1: I get that a lot.**

**jessy35: Aw, Thanks!**

**SayianPrincess: Got any ideas to make Jack look innocent? I am messed up. I put a Yandere and a innocent child in the same story...**

**DjinnAtwood: Thank you *Tips hat***

**jessicafrost135: Not crazy. Insane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**


	6. I won't marry you

"Jack! Jack! Where are yooou?" She sang, walking along the city sidewalks. Cars bustled and people walked through her but she pay no mind.

_"If you don't answer me,"_

_"I'll freeze everything I see." _She sang to herself.

Everything within fifty feet of her started to freeze over. People began to run and scream as they were trapped behind doors of cars began to slip on black ice.

She laughed maniacally as the waves of fear rose from the city. The people were just pawns to get the guardian's attention. She would have her Jack back.

A black figure stepped out of the shadows, a confused expression on his face as he saw everyone running for their lives.

_So much fear_. He breathed in through his nose to absorbed and store away the power he collected.

The albino smiled to herself as she crept behind the man.

"Hello, Kozmotis Pitchiner." She giggled innocently as Pitch spun around, staring at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Jacquelyn Frost," She curtsied, hand holding up an imaginary skirt. "The dark side of winter."

_But isn't there only one side of winter?_ Pitch thought to himself. Old Man Winter must have passed away if he has a new ruler...

"Who's the other side of winter?" Pitch asked.

"Jack Frost!" She giggled like a schoolgirl, bouncing on her heels. " He's controls the fun side of winter, He's my hero." Her voice darken dangerously. " But _they _took him away!" She shriek, the alleyway walls coating in frost.

Pitch stared wide-eyed at the girl. No doubt was she powerful, Heck, she could pulverized him with a snap of her fingers. She was defiantly in love with this Jack Frost kid, but he was kidnaped, or she was delusional and he was dead. He needed to word this carefully.

"Who's they?" He asked, leaning in.

She breathed in sharply, the ground around her feet form thick sheets of ice. "The **GUARDIANS**!" She screamed, snow coming down like sharp knives.

His day couldn't get any better if he tried.

"Want to strike a deal?" He asked, leaning in more than what was thought possible.

"What kind of deal? And before you ask my answer is no if you want to marry me."

Pitch sent her a dumbfounded look.

"Long story," She shrugged her shoulders. "Needless to say, his organs are spread all along The Atlantic ocean."

"How about this," He rushed on, he did not want to die today thank you very much. " You help me spread fear by freezing city's. Just don't kill to many."

She looked at him for a long moment. "What's in it for me?" Bingo.

Pitch walked a couple of steps closer to her until he was towering over her.

"I'll tell you where the Guardians are keeping Jack."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGAR, DUH DUH DUUUH!**

**I have a little question for all my little reviewers, who are all much appreciated.**

**If someone can only see Pitch because of fear, then what is Jacquelyn afraid of?**

**Honey Badger 1: Just wait, This story will only get more intense as we go onward.**

** SayianPrincess: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm going to make my Yandere a pedophile. I feel this overcoming sense of guilt.**

**Guest: Whoa whoa whoa, don't get too excited. When ever I do get too excited my mom looks at me like I'm crazy ( I am)**

**Xion5: She's a complete sadist XD So would that make Jack a masochist...?**

**NerdyLittleCray: Pitch if i'm feeling sadistic, Jamie if I want some mush, and I ship Bunny and Jack together sometimes. You just got to read a good fanfiction for the shipping. I don't ship Sandy because I just don't get the vibes like " Oh my god, THIS IS SMEXY!" coming from him. And North, Just no.. Tooth is okay but I prefer her as a mother figure than anything else.**

**NoOneSpecial: :3**

**jessicafrost135: I advise you, DO NOT CROSS YANDERE THEY ARE PYSOCOTIC. Do you want to know who will have to hide the body? Me. I hate my job...Jk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**


	7. Past and Future

_Stop it! Please, I'll promise I'll be good. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!_

I'm scared." Tooth said, watching the boy once again carried away by the yeti's. She wrung her hands and bit her lip.

"Of what? This Jacqueline girl is what, his ex-girlfriend?" Bunny snorted, but his mind was on other things. Like the look of terror he saw on his face before knocking him out. He felt himself sympathizing with the boy.

The Russian man grumbled to himself and paced back and forth.

"Something is vot right..." He muttered, crossing his arms with a look of confusion.

Sandy waved his arms franticly, pointing at the red door with a book painted on.

North continued to pace and ignore the Sandman. Tooth and Bunny were both too engrossed with the conversation to even glance at him.

.North felt a strong tug on his shirt. He looked down when seeing Sandy's worried face. The golden sand pointed to another room, then a sign of a book.

"Ah yes, Why didn't you say so earlier Sandy?" Sandy blew golden sand out of his ears before pulling Tooth and Bunny in after room.

"Crikey mate, where you taking us?" Bunny stared uncertainly at the dark room.

"Yeah Sandy, Where are we going?" Tooth asked, tilting her head.

Sandy held up his pointer finger, gesturing them to be quiet.

The first sight that greeted them was Books.

Lots of them.

They were against the walls, on chairs, tables, the floor. Any flat substance that could hold it's weight.

North was flicking through the book, muttering under his breath. Sounding something like "Vere is the book!"

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy watched as Santa pulled out a blue and white book.

"Ah ha!" He waved at the remaining guardians to come closer.

The book was ancient, and In gold inscription on the cover was the words "Ice Legends and Myths."

"Are you looking up Jack?" Tooth looked up, horrified at the thought of looking him up behind his back.

"Only vay." North sighed, clearly not liking the idea.

He waved his hand in front of the book, casting a spell.

"Jack Frost, Past and Future." He said.

The book flipped pages on it's own, stopping near the middle of it.

It was two pages long and was two sets of drawings. The one on the left was a drawing of Jack frost, His face smiling in glee as he watched his frost designs spread across a frozen surface. The one on the right was very different.

It was of a girl in similar complexion to him. The title said "Jacqueline Frost." She was staring at the picture on the right as if it was the real thing. Her white hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes were wide in wonder staring at the boy.

As if the book had a life of it's own (It probably did) It turned the page of it's past and future. The page on the left was of Jack Frost, but it was very different.

The paper was painted blue, as if it was underwater with the top being white. Everybody's mind flashed to the previous page with the frozen substance. Jack had brown hair and brown eyes and his clothes were around colonel times

But what scare them was Jacqueline.

Her brown hair was floating with the waves and her brown eyes were wide with insanity. She wore similar time era clothes to Jack but what she looked like was not a concern.

Her finger were clutched tightly around his neck and the boy looked close to passing out. Though he kept a strong grip on her shirt. The message was clear. _If I'm drowning, your going to the afterlife with me._

The next page was both of them in their spirit form, but roles reversed. Jack had his hands around her throat in the water, but Jacqueline just smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Look at his stomach." Tooth voice woke them out of their thoughts. North sent her a confused look before obeying her decision. His eyes widen.

Protruding out of his stomach was a blade made of ice. The blood flowed into the water, turning it a murky brown. His shirt was stained a dark red and so was the area surrounding his mouth.

"His past and his future." The Pooka mumbled.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love every single on of them and I reread them a million times. And to the question from the previous chapter The answer is (Drumroll please) ...She's afraid Jack will never love her back.**

**SayianPrincess: Thank you so much, and don't thank me, Thank who ever gave me the crazy idea and free time to write. :)**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: So close! XD**

**DjinnAtwood: (Your username is so hard to type, Dam Autocorrect!) He *might* do that in later chapters. Only I know! Jk, I don't even have a clue.**

**jessicafrost135: Thanks Girl! Just make sure she doesn't find out or *eye twitch* I have to deal with some things...**

**NerdyLittleCray: Oh gosh, I cracked up so hard reading your comment. My little sister came in and she was like "What's so funny?" **

**Xion5: Some blood is going to be involved... Right on the mark! Wow you're good.**

**Lexi: You are so awesome by commenting for all the chapters. I was going through it and I was like, WHAT!? Anyhow, your amazing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.


	8. Jacqueline Return

A mumble of voices is what Jack woke up to. They all blurred together and sounded like the sound funimation makes before starting an episode.

_I watch way to much through windows._ He silently mused.

The more he came to, the more the voice began to separate from each other.

"Is he hot? I hope he's okay." A female voice wailed.

"He be fine, Shelia." An Australian accented voice cut in.

Their was movement somewhere on his right, but the person didn't speak.

"Sandy is right my friends!" A booming Russian voice cheered.

Light filtered in through his closed eyelids as he wearily opened them.

* * *

"Look, he's coming too!" Tooth squealed as Jack blinked his eyes open. He stopped short as his brain still fuddled with sleep tried to process what was happening.

"...Guardians?" He whispered softly.

"The one and only." Bunny snorted

"How, What do mean?...JACQULINE!" He screamed and sat up. He tittered as the blood rushed to his head.

"You guys have to let me go!" He squirmed and tried to wiggle out of the blankets.

"And why would we do that, mate?" Bunny asked, gently pushing him down again. Sandy shook his head in a silent agreement.

"NO! No! This was never to suppose to happen!" He screamed, Tears gently falling down his face quickly picked up speed.

"What?" North asked, concern covering his usually jolly features.

"She's going to kill you like she did to Marie !" He cried, covering his face with his hands in shame.

"Who's Marie ?" Tooth asked.

"She...she...she was one of the children I played with during the mid eighteen-hundreds. She was twelve and would make light of everything. I-I tried to talk to her one day, but she didn't believe. So I let loose and told her she reminded me of what a little sister would be. The-hic- next day she w-w-was found frozen to death in her bed." He told the whole story, collapsing in the bed with more crying.

"It's all my fault." He whispered to himself.

"No No no!" Tooth hushed him. "It is defiantly not your fault. It's that witches fault, so do not blame yourself, do you understand?" He voice was steel hard tone that only mother would use.

Jack gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"I will go reset the wards, yes?" North voice broke through.

"I'll go with you." Tooth confirmed, following him outside. Sandy gave the duo a thumbs up before exiting the room.

Only Bunny and Jack were left staring each other down.

"Hey," Bunny began, awkwardly scratching his head. "'m sorry for knocking you out.."

"No problem." Jack waved his hands. "No harm done, right?" He nervously laughed.

They sat there for a couple of silent minutes before Bunny cleared his throat.

"Your no so bad Frostbite" He cockily grinned.

Jack smirked as more of his previous nature returned. "Not so bad yourself, Kangaroo."

"What ya call me mate?" Bunny asked in mock anger and amusement.

"What are you, deaf?" Jack joked "Kang-a-roo."

Bunny eyes narrowed and Jacks thoughts ran through his mind a thousand miles a second. _Oh god, I messed it up now. He's never going to like me and he's going to kill me..._ His thoughts were interrupted when Bunny launched himself at Jack and gave him a huge noogy.

Jack laughed and Bunny actually made a half-human smile at their little roughhousing. He couldn't help but feel like Jack was a child and he needed someone to protect him. And by the way things looked, a brother figure was needed as well.

A blood-curdling scream brought shivers up both of the boys spine.

"Tooth." Bunny whispered before jumping off of him. Jack leaped to his feet right after Bunny, grabbing his staff on the way out.

Bunny and Jack ran, well the pooka ran. Jack flew with the aid of the wind. The last door of the corridor was wide open.

Sandy was sending wave after wave of dream sand at the enemy.

North and his yeti's was fighting against armies of soldiers that kept them from helping Tooth. The latter was against the floor, her throat being constructed by a pale hand.

The intruder whipped their head around and instantly let go of Tooth's throat. She groaned, sitting up with difficulty at the offender stepped away.

The thing spoke. The thing that haunted his every waking moment and even in his dreams there were no escape.

"I missed you, Jack." Jacqueline smiled.

* * *

**I'm so mean with all these cliffhangers. Oh, The reason I chose the name Marie is payback for someone in my class. (Payback's a bitch) Let's just say I have this strong urge to strangle her.**

**Question: Do you think I should kill Jack?**

**an obsessive fangirl: Love you enthusiasm girl! But don't forget to breathe. It's pretty high up on your to-do list.**

** AlchemistLeigh95: I try to post long chapters but I just don't have the time when I update everyday. Besides, I love cliffhangers XD**

**NoOneSpecial: Ha! I can just imagine it so perfectly.**

**SayianPrincess: I like you and all, but how do you find their death scene sweet?**

**VenomousViper: Thanks! But a Yandere is someone who is so psychotically in love with them they kill to gain their attention. When it is not returned, they go kind of wacko.**

**NayMinCray: It was some crazy stuff. I swear half the time I'm not even behind this.**

**Xion5: ...maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **


	9. Scissors

Jack shuddered with fear, stepping back until he was behind Bunny.

Jacqueline stared at him, her eyes never leaving him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. Something dangerous lingered in her eyes before she snapped her hand upward and caught Tooth around the neck.

"NO!" Jack shouted, Bunny barley restraining him. Sandy was quickest to react as he let his sand turn in to golden whips as he struck Jacqueline across the cheek. She didn't even flinch.

She stared at Jack and lifted her other hand toward the Sandman. Wind and snow formed in to a tornado as she sent it to him.

"Duck!" North yelled, pulling Sandy down to ground level. The wind rushed past them and headed straight to Jack and Bunny.

Jack being the spirit of winter and all, the storm wouldn't affect him in the slightest. Bunny, was a completely different matter.

The boy grabbed the Pooka and pulled him close to the ground, using his body as a human shield.

The storm raged on with only the sounds of the howling wind and the distant cough of Tooth. They were all cold. No, freezing is a better word

The storm abruptly stopped, and Bunny dared to open his eyes. Jack had opened up his jacket and held it open in a little way to deflect the wind and snow. His white shirt was underneath it and he couldn't tell if that was old or dried blood.

The only signs of an actual injury was a horizontal cut under his right eye, which looked like to be caused by the shatters remains of a cookie plate.

Jacqueline still held Tooth's throat, but had released some pressure which gave her small feeble gasps. Both was virtually unharmed and Jacqueline was smiling widely.

North had a few bruises and cuts and Sandy was made of sand.

"So," She took a few steps forward, swinging the queen like she was a sack of potatoes.

"How about we make a deal, Jack?"

North grunted and lifted himself off the ground. " You aren't getting any where _near _him!"

Bunny was taken aback by North's anger. But one look at Jack and he felt the same rage coursing through him.

The boy was shaking. Bad. His whole face was paler than the white of snow and his eyes darted back and forth like a nervous animal.

"Who let you in anyway!" Bunny hollered at her.

She smiled again. She could actually be kind of pretty if it weren't for how creepy her smile was and the blood that coated her clothes.

"Pitch." She answered simply before turning her attention back to Jack.

"PITCH!" North yelled in shock. Bunny shook his head. Too many pieces were missing. If only he had time to put it together...

"Jack," She stepped closer to her. "Let's go home together."

Sandy stepped in front of Jack, but she pay no mind.

"I don't want to..." He whispered, digging his fingernails into his arms until they bled. Good, he needed to feel the pain to know he is still alive.

For the first time in a while, she frowned. She then shook her head disappointedly. "Wasn't the answer I wanted to hear, Jackie."

Her hand tighten it's hold on her neck on the warrior queen.

"Please don't hurt her!" Jack cried, stepping closer and around Sandy. Tooth flailed desperately and she gasped heavily to no avail.

"Good boy." She praised. "Now just walk three more steps and I'll let this insect go home, okay?" She giggled to herself.

Jack nodded quickly. He took a step forward. Then another.

Then the rest happened in a flash. One of Tooth's kicks landed home. Or her stomach. At the same time Sandy's whips grabbed hold of her waist and Bunny knocked her out over her head with his boomerangs. North swopped Jack up and carried him a safe distance away. He would much rather be fighting but his swords were all the way across the room..

North grabbed a snow globe from his pocket and threw it to Sandy and the others. Destination, No idea. Sandy picked up the unconscious girl and threw her threw the portal.

That dealt with one problem, now to the next. The guardians all turned around and stared at the profusely sweating Jack. Now for some explaining to do...

* * *

Jacqueline woke up gradually. She was hot. Maybe a heat stroke hit. Jack is probably already swimming in the lake, he hate's the heat.

JACK!

Her mind cleared away from the fogy haze and she blinked repeatedly. The sky was still a bunch of leaves.

What is she doing here?

The memories started coming back to her. The god dam Guardians! They ruined her plans again, couldn't they see that her and Jack were meant to be together!

With a whirlwind of emotions she flew upward, the strongest one, rage, leading all the other ones.

Roofs of a nearby village poked through the canopy of treetops. Her next target.

She gathered her strength together and flew at full force. She only stopped once she reached the edge.

On a river near a village, a boy and a girl were filling up pots with water. They both looked so alike and Jacqueline couldn't help but be reminded of he and Jack.

No no no no no no! She can't sympathize. Their simply imposters!

She flew back to the village as fast as she could, landing on a windowsill of one of the houses.

Jack loved her! He did he did he did! Maybe she was too different from him. Yes, that's the reason! She just needed to become more like Jack. If he liked himself, he'll like her too!

She reached a hesitant hand out to the pair of scissors lying only a few inches away...

* * *

**Aw shut up, I love cliffhangars. There so fun to do.**

**Sorry about lying about updating every week day. I go the stomach flu and I pretty much had a four-and-a-half-day-weekend.**

**I love you all!**

**Xion5: Wow, most of your soul is probably floating in space right now...**

**NoOneSpecial: Oh my god, So true!(Is it wrong I just yanderes attractive?)**

**AlchemistLeigh95: Aw! Thanks XD**

**SayianPrincess: I'm trying to mix the storyline original storyline with this one but...It's a lot more harder than you think. Do you want Jack to die?**

**Lousia Rose (Stop changing your usename!) : I don't think she'll ever stop.**

**jessicadrost135: I guess your kind of new to this community because it's a pretty decent bet evil will triumph good. XD**

**an obsessive fangirl: I was laughing my but off because that' the exact same way I review to other stories. ;)**

**Guest: Working as fast as I can, It's like one in the morning here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **


	10. Jack, What She Do To You?

Jack leaned against the brick wall. The guardians scolded him and yelled. It was weird yet nice at the fact that someone could see and care enough to yell at him.

He sighed. He watched Sandy trot over from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Sandman." He waved his hand. Sandy waved back. Then he raised an eyebrow and flashed some signs.

"I'll be fine." Jack exasperated. "I'm just tired and I just want some girl I barley know to leave me alone."

"You mean you don't _know_ her!" A female voice came from his left. Wasn't hard to guess.

"Yeah." Jack tilted his head at the bewilder Tooth. "When I was born from the lake, she was the first person I met who could see me. I thought she was my hero and stuck to her like glue. But...I started to see some...how do I put it, flaws?"

"Like what?" Tooth asked, fluttering down so she was kneeling next to him. Sandy sat down on his other side.

"Like.." Jack groped for an answer. "She refused to let me see anybody but her. I don't know why, they couldn't see me anyway. She monitored everything I did and copied the same schedule. And then she started making rules."

'Like what?' Sandy wrote. Tooth stared at him in confusion.

"I had to do thing at set times. Wasn't allowed to change my wardrobe without her knowing. Wasn't allowed to eat anything without her knowing. Things like that. It was fine and all but if I broke the rules..." Jack spaced off. Tooth and Sandy both knew he didn't want to continue but they had to know.

"Jack," She said very softly. "What she do to you that was so scary?"

Jack gulped, but continue talking. "I didn't mean to. I was just playing with some kids and one of them dropped a piece of candy and I so badly wanted to have it. But she found out. She locked me away in a cage underneath the lake. She handcuffed me and put a shock collar on my neck. She said she hated to hit me or hurt me but she was always laughing. Jacqueline always injured me to make sure I would never go to far without her knowing."

Tooth gasped in horror and covered her mouth.

"Sweetie." She whispered. "Do you know who you were before? It might help us find her."

"No. I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." He shook his head. Sandy had retreated to silence and instead watched them converse.

"Of course you were! Everyone was someone before they were chosen." She smiled. Her smile soon turned in to a frown. "Do you have your memories?"

"What memories?" He asked, his full attention on her now.

She suddenly stood up and grabbed Jack around the wrist. "Come on Sandy, let's go do a pit stop at the palace."

Sandy crossed his arms and shook his head, his sand making Bunny and North with a question mark.

"Don't worry about them. We'll be back in a jiffy." She said. Her tone left no room for argument and she lifted herself to her feet.

Jack glanced at Sandy. Sand just shrugged nonchalantly and started after Tooth.

"Hey, Wait!" Jack yelled, scrambling to his feet. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy landed gently on to one of the palace's many spirals. Jack had never been to the palace before and when Tooth heard that, she promptly told him to "Come anytime you wish sweetie."

He sat down on the ground, while Tooth and Sandy went out back.

"Here" Tooth fluttered down next to Jack. She was holding some kind of half cylinder container that had little engravings that looked like it belonged to an antique shop.

The end that was facing him had a picture of a brown haired boy who was grinning mischievously.

'Ready to go?' Sandy asked.

Jack hesitated. Did he really want to do this? He must have done something terrible to have _her_ always haunting him. But he had to. His wish for centuries was lying directly in front of him and he just couldn't turn it away.

He nodded. He felt to weak for words at the moment.

Tooth grabbed his wrist and put it on the intricate metal doors. "We'll watch it with you." She hummed. Sandy gave him a determine face before putting his golden hand next to theirs. Jack marvel at the different in skin tone; A pale milky hand, a pale almost grey hand, and a tan hand that almost sparkle at the right light.

The doors opened, and all he saw were shiny white teeth and an empty spot were a tooth was supposed to go before the world turned to white.

* * *

"Where did they go!?" North yelled at the yetis. Bunny paced back and forth. Tooth, Sandy, and Jack have been missing over an hour now and still no sign of them.

The yeti talked in their strange language to the furious North. "Their is a whole in the wards! Are you saying that they left on their own free will?" He hollered.

Bunny continued to pace back and forth until he felt a tug on his fur. He ignored it. The tug happened again, then a series of tugs all over his legs.

"What in the bloody hell-" Bunny looked down. A mass of elves were by his feet. About five of them were holding a brown scroll. Bunny bent down and picked up the scroll

"North!" He yelled to the big guy. "Come look at this." North approached him and read over his shoulder.

_Dear North and Bunny,_

_ This is Sandy and I apologize for picking up at a moments notice. We had an unexpected errand to run at Tooth's palace and you heed not worry, no one can get in or out with out Tooth's permission. I do not know which time we will be back, but do not fret. It's not even remotely dangerous.  
Sandy,_

Underneath the letter was two side notes.

_P.S. I never would have thought this would be so much_ _fun! Tooth._

Next to the P.S was a doodle of teeth. So much like Tooth. Bunny and North eyes skimmed to the last note.

_P.S.S I feel like a teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night to do things that are most likely not_ legal,_ or morally right. The one and only Jack._

Next to the note was a collection of snowflakes drew in white crayon.

"At least they are safe." North shook his head.

"Jack _isn't_ here!" A voice screamed behind them.

The two remaining Guardians wiped around to find themselves facing Jacqueline. But only she was different.

Her previous long white hair was cut in a boy's style and she wore pants instead of shorts. She was imitating Jack.

* * *

**Hi ya guys. I'm wavering in between have longer chapters and longer updates times of shorter chapter and shorter update times. Tell me what you think!**

**Things you never new about me: English is my second language. My aunt used to live in New York and she taught me a lot about the culture and the language. **

**Lousia Rose: No problem. Oh, She can get even _worse._ A lot worse.**

**AlchemistLeigh95: Thank you so much XD Ha ha, I love to watch funimation when it comes on TV. I am feeling better and ready to rock and Roll!**

**Xion5: Your response cracked me up XD. Your probably one of my most funniest reviewers. And I migggghttt do something about Jack's ultimate demise. Depends on whenever my mood swings kick in.**

**SayianPrincess: Aw, Thank you so much! Yu are way to kind to me! *Gives you hug* Your awesome.**

**NoOneSpecial: Your impatience is no funny! But I seriously have no ide how long this story is going to be. Give me an estimate of what you think.**

**jessicafrost135: I could tell. I don't know what it is but you kind of give off this fresh-meat smell. Been there done that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**


	11. Memories Part One

_The man paced outside the cottage. The house was a wooden and looked like it was ready to collapse any second now._

_A baby's cry stopped the man in his tracks._

_The brown haired man rushed in to the cottage. The inside was no better than the outside. The blankets were ratty and worn and their were no seats beside the broken dining room chairs._

_He kept running down the hallway until he came to a pale blue door. He threw it open._

_A grey haired woman was tending to the brown hair lady lying in bed. Even though they were both tired they had bright smiles on their faces. In the brown hair woman's arm were two bundles._

_"Twins!" The man did a fist pump in excitement. Both the women laughed. The grey haired woman nodded her head once before leaving the room._

_The man stopped her before she could get far. "Thank you so much Anne. How can I repay you?"_

_Anne just nodded curtly. "Just doing my job, sir. Now go see your little girl and boy." The man wasted no time in running off._

_The man took a seat next to the brown hair woman. "Emma.. I don't even know what to say. There so beautiful." Emma tilted her arms so he could get a better look._

_One was a girl with fuzzy brown hair. Once hearing her father approach she raised her head, still to young to open her eyes yet._

_The boy had tuffs of brown hair but he was unnaturally pale and looked sickly. If they weren't careful, he wouldn't make it through the winter._

_"Jonathan," Emma sniffed. "Were parents now." Jonathan patted her shoulder gently._

_"What do you want to name them?" He asked, absently kicking his feet._

_"They have to match." She giggled. He laughed along too._

_"How about... Virginia and Georgia?" They laughed together._

_"I think.." She stared of in to space. "Jack and Jacqueline."_

* * *

_Jonathan tidy everything again for the 100th time that evening._

_"Jonathan," Emma sighed, hushing Jack and cooing to Jacqueline. "Eli isn't that bad. It's not like his view is going to change by the tidiness of the house."_

_"He is already opposed to our marriage!" Jonathan fretted. "I don't want my children to grow up with a member of family hating their very existence."_

_"Our children." Emma corrected._

_"Yeah, my children." Jonathan agreed. _

_Emma just rolled her eyes. A thumping sound vibrated the house._

_"It's Eli!" Jonathan shouted, tripping over himself in his haste to get to the door._

_The door swung open to reveal a tall man. He had clean cut blonde hair and a look of distaste on his face._

_"Emma Emma Emma." Eli shook his head. "I believe my sister should have known better to marry this hopeless fool. And now you've given birth!"_

_"Eli." Emma's voice turned strict. She gently set down Jack and Jacqueline in the blue crib. "I believe I have a say in what I would like to run my own life!"_

_"Now, now." He clicked. Eli stepped around the stunned Jonathan and next to the crib. "What's their names?"_

_Emma brightened at the thought that he brother might actually approve. "The girl with fuzzy hair is Jacqueline and the boy with tuffs is Jack."_

_Eli's face turned to stone." I see," He said icily cold. "Named the boy after our younger brother, hm? You realize he was a still-born and you never met him." He idly stroked Jack's head._

_Emma anger formed beneath the surface. "And you never cared!"_

* * *

_Jacqueline crawled around. She turned the corner in to her room. Mama and Papa were leaning over the crib. A man Jacqueline didn't recognize had his hands inside the blue container._

_"Is he going to be okay?" Mama asked. She stroked her big belly. She said her and Jack were going to have a little brother of sister soon._

_The strange man sighed. "I told you to put him down before you got attached. If he doesn't get better by next week he won't survive." The man started to pack away his things._

_"Wait! Doctor Gladyazk, how much do I have to pay you?" Papa asked._

_Doctor Gladyazk managed a tight smile. "Nothing, I can't do nothing but pray that Jack get's better." Then he left walking right past Jacqueline._

_Mama took a set next to the crib and clasped her hands together. Papa walked toward her and kneeled down by her side._

_"I'm scared." Mama whimpered. Jacqueline stole a glance around before crawling up to her._

_"Oh Jacqueline." Mama broke out in to tears as she picked her up. Now from her new vantage point, she was able to see inside the crib._

_Her brother Jack was curled tightly with his face flushed and blotches marking his skin. He was whimpering every so often._

_For the first time Jacqueline could remember, she was scared._

* * *

_The next couple of days, she spent all her time in her mother's arms. She didn't know exactly what her mother was crying about but she felt a dread coming._

_It was Sunday afternoon and Mama and Papa were crying. They were like this all day. Mama sat her down in the chair before turning to Jack._

_"Jack," She choked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I would never wish for you to be sick. Where ever you go after you...Oh god I can't even say it. Just some one take care of him." She sobbed some more before reaching out to stroke his head._

_She froze._

_"J-Jonathan!" She screamed. Papa rushed in, fear all over his face._

_"P-please." He whispered. "Please don't tell me what I'm..."_

_"Jonathan!" Mama turned to face him. "His fever broke!"_

* * *

**I'm amazing, you don't have to compliment me. (And not the least bit conceited)**

**So do you like it? *wiggles eyebrows* I so wish I lived in America so I could celebrate Halloween like you guys do. But I did dress up at home. I was Tooth!**

**Review time!**

**AlchemistLeigh95: Woah, thank you so much!**

**Lousia Rose: *tilts head* Why do you think so?**

**Xion5: Happy Halloween! Did you have fun? I have no idea how old you are so I don't know whenever you went trick or treating or gave out candy XD Either way it's fun.**

**Lumiera: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**SayianPrincess: The memories are going to be long so It'll be around three of four chapters. I love giving hug so no problem. Happy Halloween to you too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **


	12. Memories Part Two

_Jacqueline danced in the meadow, her long brown hair spinning around her as her white dress lifted._

_"Jacqueline! Pull your dress down, I can see your bloomers!" Mama shouted. Jacqueline only continued to giggle._

_ Mama rocked in her rocking chair on the front porch, gently stroking her huge belly. Jack was sitting in her lap, his head pressed her stomach._

_Jack is always so sick. He had another fever yesterday again. That scary man said that he won't be as bad as when he was younger. Mama had smiled widely at that._

_Jacqueline skipped over to her mother, her bare feet tickling the grass. She took a seat on her mother's other leg. She leaned down to put her ear on the belly._

_"It's kicking!" Jacqueline squealed. It took Mama about five minutes to get her to calm down._

_"Do you want a little sister or a little brother?" Mama smiled at her. Jack gave her a goofy smile. Still a little flushed, Jacqueline noted to herself. She would take care of her little brother. It was her sworn duty._

_"It's going to be a boy, I know it!" She stomped her leg, well, as best as a person could while sitting down. Jack shook his head._

_"It's going to be a girl." Jack smiled a toothless grin at her._

_"How do you know!?" Jacqueline stomped her foot again. She hated being wrong. Then again, what four-year old hated being wrong?_

_"The wind told me." Jack stared out in to the yard. His eyes seem to catch something no on else could ever see. Mama glanced at him warily before she started wincing._

_"Get. Papa." She hissed out._

_Jacqueline sent her a startled look before running out in to the forest. Plains of grass met her eyes as she spotted her papa talking to some other sheepherders._

_Jack soothe Mama and helped her walk to her bed. "I'm going to go get the midwife." He promised before running off in search of Anne._

_"Papa! Papa!" Jacqueline screamed. Papa smiled and laughed before seeing her terrified face. His smile turned in to a noticeable frown._

_"What is wrong child?" He asked bending down to her level._

_She gasped for breath. The four year let loose a tumble of words. "Mama...pain...baby.." That was all Papa needed to hear before running off in to the direction Jacqueline just came from._

_Jack nearly cried when he saw the old woman. "Anne!" He shouted, frantically waving his arms up and down. Anne just looked in to his eyes for a moment and started running to the house. She was that good._

_Papa and Anne both met at the front door. They both gave each other a weary smile before bracing themselves to what is to come._

* * *

_It ended up being a girl._

_Jack and Jacqueline crawled up to their panting mother and sat on either side of her. In her arms was a pink bundle._

_The twins stared in awe. She looked just like them but with a bit tanner and straighter brown hair than Jacqueline's wavy and Jack's curly. _

_"Well, Emma." Papa chuckled, addressing Mama. "What do you want to name this bundle of joy?"_

_Mama considered for a moment. "I don't know, how about you guys?"_

_Anne sent the twins a wiry look. Like saying "She thinking of names now?" They rolled eyes in unison and snorted behind their hands._

_Jacqueline and Jack shared a look._

_"Pippa!" They shouted in sync._

_Mama looked weird out while Papa just shrugged his should. She sent him a glare that probably meant 'It's your set of genes.'_

_"I guess so.'" Mama shrugged. Papa just smiled at the twins._

_Jack and Jacqueline threw up their arms in glee._

_"I win!" Jack declared triumphal._

_"What do you mean you win?" Jacqueline asked him in face innocence. She looked at everything but him._

_"You little-" Jack tackled her and tickled her._

_"Jackie!" Mama shouted. They both ceased fighting almost instantly. Jack scooted closed and held his hand in front of Pippa._

_As if Pippa could sense his presence, she opened her brown eyes._

_"She beautiful..." Jack breathed very lightly, as this little creature took his breath away. Jacqueline felt a surge of jealously. She was suppose to be the only girl!_

_"Take her back." Jacqueline stomped her foot._

_Papa sent her a puzzling look. "Sweetie, we can't take her back." He spoke gently. That only served to infuriate her more._

_She suppose to be the daughter they loved. She wanted to be love. Jack would understand. He always understands. Jacqueline stood up, and with the tug of his hand, Jack followed her out in to the night._

* * *

_"Are you sure you will be alright?" Mama asked Uncle Eli again for the third time._

_"I'm be fine Emma." Uncle tsk._

_Mama and Papa were going to 'baptize' (What ever that means) Pippa. They wouldn't be back until late tonight and Uncle Eli volunteered to babysit the twins._

_"Emma," Papa looked at his watch. "Were going to be late!"_

_Mama quickly pecked Uncle Eli's cheek and both of the twins forehead. "Bye! Love you." Mama flourished out the door holding Pippa and Papa quickly followed._

_Uncle Eli bended down to their level._

_"Hey, Want to play a game?" He asked. Jack saw an underlying tone to it and Jacqueline was oblivious of it._

_"No! You're scary and weird!" Jacqueline stomped her foot._

_"Jacqueline-" Jack was cut off._

_Eli's originally green eyes darkened dangerously. His palm was raised before Jack could do any thing._

_A slap echoed around the small house._

_"I will asked again," He growled, staring at the blossoming red flower on Jacqueline cheek. "Do you want to play a game?"_

_ Jack thought to himself quickly. It was his duty to protect his sister, and he let her down. He wouldn't let It happen again._

_He was smarter than people gave him credit for, and he knew what his uncle wanted. And he knew how to give it without anybody getting hurt. Except him of course._

_"I want to play with you, Uncle Eli. But Jacqueline doesn't look to good, so how about we just play you and me?" Jack piped. Jacqueline shot him a look and Jack retorted with one of his own._

_A look of confusion passed on Eli's face before another one of understanding. Then he smirked and stood up to his full height._

_"Jacqueline," His voice was cold. "Go wait in the kitchen. And under no circumstances shall you leave that room, understand?" Jacqueline quickly nodded her head._

_"Now," Eli's husked, taking a hold of Jack shoulders and leading his upstairs. "Let's go play our 'game', shall we?"_

_Jacqueline took a seat on the cold tile. She brushed her hair out of her face and froze when she heard a cry. She wanted so badly to go see Jack but if she didn't listen to Eli she would get in trouble..._

_Jacqueline remained in the kitchen the whole day, despite the sound of the bed creaking, Uncle's moans, and Jack bloodcurdling screams._

* * *

_ If Papa and Mama knew what was going on behind closed doors, they didn't say anything. Jack continued to play with Uncle Eli, but never allowed to let Jacqueline play._

_One year: Pippa learned how to walk. Jack stopped talking to Jacqueline. Eli visited whenever Mama and Papa weren't home. _

_Two years: Jack finally stopped screaming in those cold winter days._

_Three years: They went to school for the first time. Six hours away from Eli._

_Four years: Jacqueline went to a christen trip over summer. Mama and Papa took their late honeymoon. Nana and Great-Papa took care of Pippa. Jack was left in the care of Eli._

_Five years: Jacqueline began to feel desperate. Jack quits school because of his health._

_Six years: Jacqueline finally truly learns of what is going on behind closed doors._

_Seven years: Jacqueline learns it is an older sibling duty to protect the younger sibling. She failed._

_Her first strip of sanity was peeled away. And it wouldn't be her last._

* * *

**You like? I'm writing a oneshot for Rise of the guardians. Do you want to know what it's about?**

**Reviews:**

**Lousia Rose: I can see how, but I think she's more possessive than anything else.**

**NoOneSpecial: Yeah, I kinda abandon the fifteen chapter idea a while ago. This is going to be one Looooooonnnnggggg story.**

**SayianPrincess: Trying me hardest here ;) Awesome! You should have gone as Jacqueline *evil chuckle* Well, I kinda went as Toothiana. I wore a genie outfit, a black wig, and pair of fairy wings, and a whole lot of feathers. It was awesome! I know i'm amazing XD**

**Paradox Predator: It isn't that bad, is it?**

**Xion5: Who doesn't? Who did you go as? Yeah, sorry about that. Life and all.**

**jessy35: Thanks! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **


	13. Memories Part Three

_It was the last day of winter when Jacqueline finally gathered her courage to talk to Jack._

_She followed him through the last bit of winter snow that fell in graceful arch's. She wasn't as much of a nature fan as Jack was but she still appreciated it._

_"You want me to go to the Easter egg hunt with you?" Jack asked, turning around to face her. His brown hair blew in the wind and his rosy cheeks were a stark contrast with the pale snow. He was like an angel._

_"Yeah." Jacqueline nodded her head._

_"I guess." He adverted his eyes._

_"Thank you." Jacqueline smiled so widely her face felt like it was going to split in half._

_"What? Love me so much?" Jack smirked._

_He was smiling. And that meant the world to her._

* * *

_"Jack," Papa interrupted Jack. He was talking about the Easter egg hunt they just did. Pippa was showing off their eggs they collected (With a little cheating on Jack's part)_

_Jacqueline had somewhat repaired their relationship. Some topics were still awkward but he was smiling, and that was all that mattered to her._

_She brushed her short locks. She had done it to match Jack's, but she was thinking she might grow it out again. Not that she didn't like matching with Jack; she did. It was just she preferred long hair._

_"Yes Papa." Jack looked at Papa with respect. She felt the same, but..._

_Lately, he keeps giving Jack weird looks. Like he knows something Jack didn't. Which was kinda hard._

_"Let's speak outside. Emma?" Mama perked up and grabbed Pippa by the hand and Jacqueline by the shoulder._

_"How about we have some family bonding time for a while, okay?" Mama's voice was silkily sweet with false deception. Jacqueline knew something was wrong._

_"Oh no!" Jacqueline gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I forgot my shawl at the Easter egg hunt. Can I go get it?"_

_Mama awkwardly smiled at her "Sure thing, be back soon."_

_Jacqueline smiled before rushing out of the house to look for her supposed 'shawl'._

_In truth, it's still in her bedroom._

_Papa and Jack were not waiting outside, so she followed the footsteps in the fresh mud._

_She turned around an corner and crouched behind a tree. She was ready to move on but stopped when she heard voices._

_"Jack, were giving you up."_

_"What!?" Jacqueline almost didn't scream but restrained herself. Unfortunately Jack couldn't._

_"I'm sorry." Papa sighed. "We can't afford to take care of three children. You're the only one I can count on to support yourself."_

_"I-I can't."_

_"You'll be fine."_

_"No! I can't!"_

_Jacqueline heard rustling and the sound of a whack._

_"Did-you just ..."_

_"If I hear any more complaining I will leave you in the woods by yourself. Uncle Eli was kind enough to take care of your sorry ass instead."_

_That was the last thing Jacqueline heard before everything went red._

* * *

_"Why?" Jack stared up at Jacqueline. His brown hair was matted with blood from the unmoving man lying a few feet away._

_"They were trying to take you away." Jacqueline sniffed, The blood coating her fingernails. Her mind was in a haze and her thoughts were cloudy._

_"You killed papa!" Jack yelled, tears coursing down his face._

_"They were going to lock me away and take you away from me!" She screamed, her shoulders shaking._

_Then she suddenly relaxed. She kneeled down next to the crying boy._

_"It's okay. Don't cry, I'll protect you. I love you. I'm sorry I made you cry. You know I hate doing this, but I have to protect you. I can't do that if they take you away. I'll stay here forever and forever and forever..." Jacqueline broke out in to a fit of maniacal giggles._

_The little boy stiffened when she hugged him._

_"Jacqueline, your my sister, I can't hate you." He patted her back._

_"Really?" She pulled away to look at her brother's face._

_"Yes, But what about Pippa and Mama? Are they okay?" Jack asked._

_"Those skumbags deserver to die," Jacqueline growled, but she brightened up again. "I won't hurt them like I did to papa if you promise me one thing."_

_"What?" Jack wiped away the tears on his face. Jacqueline gently pulled his hands away and did it instead._

_"Promise me you'll love me forever and forever, not even death to us part." She giggled innocently._

_"I promise." He held out his pinkie to her._

_"I love you Jack."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Now," Jacqueline moved away from her brother. "Help me hide Papa. It's our little secret."_

_"Okay." He giggled as well and moved to help his sister..._

* * *

_They were twelve when Jacqueline struck again._

_Papa's death was covered by a lie about him taking a walk with Jack when a landslide happened. He was pinned by a tree and when he grabbed Jacqueline for help, it was too late._

_Jack didn't know why he lied. These days he was feeling less and less remorse for his sister and the twin bond between them._

_It was like he didn't know her. And it scared him._

_He was sitting in bed reading with Pippa's head on his lap. He swore his baby sister was the only thing that kept him safe. Mama was no help, she just hid in her room and drank her life away._

_Uncle Eli hasn't visited since then. It was like he knew Jack would react badly if he touched him suggestively. And he was right._

_That's when the news hit him._

_He didn't remember much._

_A woman had walked in to the room-Anne- and she looked at him. He remembered her mouth forming silent letters, Pippa slowly raising her head. The people, patting his shoulders, wincing at the sounds of Mama's screams from the other room._

_And Jacqueline's smiling face._

_She was standing in the corner, looking at him with the smile full of glee Her eyes holding a maniac look to them._

_Why is she so happy. Then it hit him._

_Another soundless mouthing and then they were gone, leaving him to deal with a crying eight year old and a smiling twin. He will never forgot the news he heard that day._

_Uncle Eli was found tortured and the cause of death was by a single rock. His head was bashed in beyond recognizable._

* * *

**(A bit gory, beware)**

_She killed him! She killed him!_

_The sick man was now dead. Oh, how she hurt him so. She tortured him for days and pained him in the same ways he pained Jack. He would never hurt him again._

_Her angel was free to fly now, no more chains holding him down._

_But she wants him to stay!_

_How do you prevent an angel from leaving you?_

_Jacqueline sat down on the rocking chair in the living room deep in thought._

_Ah ha!_

_She would need to cut off his wings! Why didn't she think of it sooner?_

_An angel without his wings could never leave her. She would never be lonely. _

_She stalked her precious angel. He was heading to town to but pomegranates for Pippa-who was still crying._

_The road to town was made out of bricks and was a pretty clear-cut way. The only time it ever turned was when it went a round a small graveyard in to the woods._

_Jacqueline crouched in the bushes, waiting the right moment to strike._

_Now!_

_She tackled her angel to the ground, narrowly missing a headstone._

_"Wha- Jacqueline? What's wrong?" He asked her, his face full of kindness and concern._

_She hummed and allowed a small smile on her face. She stroked his bewildered face and leant down by his ear._

_"Hello my angel," She whispered._

_"Jacqueline!" Jack squirmed. "Please let me go, it's not funny anymore."_

_She ignored him and grabbed his brown locks._

_"Let's go pay a visit to our dearest uncle, shall we?" She hmm, tilting her head. She roughly tightened her hold on his head and drag him over to Uncle Eli's grave._

_Her angel struggled, but it was obvious he didn't want to hurt her._

_Her angel finally rested next to the new headstone. She flipped him on his back and held his wrists together._

_"I love you." She whispered. Months ago she realized her feelings for her brother were more than sibling love. Her angel stared defiantly up a her but she love him anyhow._

_"Jacqueline!" Her angel struggled again. She pulled the rope out of her pocket __and tied his hands together._

_She hummed to herself as she grabbed her knife hanging from her belt. It caught the light so beautifully._

_Quickly-so her angel wouldn't be startled- she sliced his shirt open._

_"Stop it!" Her angel screamed._

_He would fly away! She had to mark him as hers before it's too late._

_Her thoughts flew to Uncle Eli's death._

_Who knew a single rock could do the trick?_

* * *

_Jack looked around nervously. Jacqueline had told him to meet her at the lake even though it was negative thirty degrees out. Not that he minded. He loved the cold, the snow, everything about winter._

_"Oh Jaaaaaccckkkkkk?"_

_He stiffened. He hated that voice, and he despised the owner of that voice._

_Involuntary, he touch the wording on his chest. It would never heal._

_Jacqueline came in to view, skipping with a happy smile on her face. Blood coting her hands._

_"What did you do?" Jack whisper horrified, taking a step on to the frozen lake._

_Jacqueline took a step forward. He took another one back._

_"No Jack, what did you do?" She asked, stepping on to the lake._

_"Leave me alone!" He screamed. Long ago he used to have fun, but she ruined it for him._

_"I love you." She giggled._

_Jack felt a surge of rage gather in his stomach. He was sick of this!_

_"Well I hate you! I wish you just die! Leave me alone!" He screamed turning around and running across the lake._

_Jacqueline eyes darkened. Her angel was trying to run away!_

_Well she can't have that can she?_

_She raced after Jack. Even if Jack had better traction she was still faster._

_With a roar she tackled Jack, forcing him on his backside. She straddled his waist and tried to get a grip on his flying hands._

_Jack didn't hold back this time. He hit and punched and kicked. She could barley get a grab on him. She grabbed a struggling hold on his neck._

_"If I can't have you," She whispered. "No one can have you."_

_Jack stilled. Good, he accepted his fate. Or not._

_He lifted his legs and tried a new approach. He grabbed a hole in the ice with on of his hands and dragged both of them toward the center of the lake._

_"Keep still-" She stopped when he ceased to move. He was still alive, but that wasn't what worried her._

_They were on blue ice._

_His previous leg lifted underneath her straddled waist and began furiously kicking at the ice. Spider webs crack began to form._

_"You'll get us both killed-" She stopped when he gave her a lopsided grin. How dare he._

_He gurgled as she tightened her hands around his throat. No No No! _

_He was now pounding at the surface, but she knew he was losing the fight. His attacks were growing weaker and weaker and his struggles were fading._

_The ice groaned. Jacqueline froze._

_Before she was able to blink the ice broke from underneath them._

_And neither knew how to swim._

* * *

_The moon casted it's light on Jackson Overland._

_Rise Jack. I will give you a second chance._

_As he was delivering his power, a darkness cut off his light and took it instead._

_He watched as a pale face broke through the ice, but the wrong one._

_He had revived Jacqueline as well._

* * *

**I'm afraid Sorrys won't cut this time. But I wanted it to be perfect for the last memories chapter.**

**Longest chapter yet! 2,044 words!**

**Xion5:What can I say? I love writing disturbing chapters.**

**jessy35: Eli forced himself on Jack**

**guest: Eli is a MAJOR creep. XD**

**brunettefrostedlovers2013: I thing you know ;)**

**Lousia Rose: Sorry! I didn't mean to make you that sick.**

**Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen: Lol! Good luck with his nightmares. XD**

**silverwolf: Yep, Jacqueline is super psycho about Jack XD**

**SayianPrincess: Well there you have it, and this is hopefully the last of the memories. (I slaved over these)**

**Luminesyra: Oh god, can't breath XD Laughing too hard... But yeah Jacqueline was only like eleven when she learned what sex was.**

**All these reviews make a goofy smile come to my face.**

**And i'm on the top page of the community 'Movie remake'! Even if you can't hear me behind the computer I'm squealing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**


End file.
